


Sterling Girl

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Pocket Mirror (Video Game)
Genre: A Voice From The World Of Fiction, Blood, Caution, Gen, It Wasn't A Dream, Magic, Mysterious Past, Mysterious Visitor, Near-Accident, Panicked Phone Call, Reality-bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: When a silent stranger shows up at the door, no one knows what to think about her odd behavior or hidden secrets. Little do they know that something lethal has followed.





	1. A Knock In The Night

. . . . . .

One step.

Two steps.

Up the stairs.

Under the large, white moon.

It wavered in the shifting light from the street lamps.

So did the dark.

Strange, waving animalistic shadows.

A finger poked at the doorbell.

The ringing noise echoed throughout the entire town.

She was sure.

-But it didn’t take long for the door to open.

Blonde curls, glasses askew as if she’d been in a hurry.

Several emotions passed over her face at once at the sight of her:

Shock, panic, and then.

Confusion.

Not hard to know why.

Blood and cuts all over her white dress, her blue shoes.

“Who-?”

“ . . . ”

Who are you?

-

She’d been about to check in on Discord, when a ping sounded.

Her email?

Nope.

The front door…?

One perplexed glance out her window, and yes, it was.

Her heart had almost rocketed out of her chest at the sight of the bleeding ghost!

Now, standing in front of her…

Those clothes had triggered a wealth of disturbing memories.

“Who are you?” She asked again.

Although the girl looked harmless and was a good two inches shorter than her, the Writer still had one finger hidden behind her back lit up in a golden glow.

“ . . . ”

Okay…

“You wanna come in?”

-

“My name is Mystic”.

“ . . . “

“I think, I have tea around here somewhere”.

“ . . . “

“…

…The couch is free”.

Then she swiped a cellphone from the desk, and disappeared into the kitchen.

The Girl did not want to get the couch dirty.

So she stood there and peeked outside the plastic panes.

No eyes.

She leaned too far, and the shutters’ mouth yawned wide.

“-!!”

Startled shouting.

Arms wrapped over her waist, and _yanked_.


	2. The Socialite Exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ordinary morning becomes anything but.

Mystic woke to bright sunshine streaming in through her window.

The sky was clear, the air soft and cool.

Sitting up after a perfectly restful sleep, she stretched-

~Haven’t seen a morning like this one in a long time.

She got up out of bed.

Went through her usual morning routine…

And then casually walked downstairs.

There was agirl sitting on her couch.

Fractured blue eyes staring at nothing.

White clothes dripping with blood.

It wasn’t a dream.

It wasn’t a dream-she realized…

She looked up, dull irises betraying nothing of the thoughts hidden inside of her head.

“…”

“…”

They continued the stare until something snapped in her chest.

The apparent Host fled into the kitchen, and hurriedly dug around for her cell phone!

Where is it where is it-!!

Buried under a stack of old newspapers.

Thumbing rapidly through the Contacts List, she jammed a certain icon.

Please pick up, please!

Her heart nearly imploded at the dial tone!

Nooo, someone was there yesterday-

Three someones, actually.

_Click!_

_"Hello?"_

Oh thank God.

"Rosanna?

Rosanna Pansino-"

_"It's you!_

_The girl who called yesterday!_

_How's she doing?_

_-How are you doing?"_

Thank God?

Hold on...

More proof that this was real.

"..."

_"Hello?"_

"Are...are Safiya Nygaard and Matthew Patrick on the line with you?"

_"No, they had to go do something"._

Crap.

"Well, when they return, could you tell them to call me back?"

_"Sure!_

_I can do that"._

"Thank you".

How in the h* was she speaking so confidently!?

This was meta-insanity!!

_"Anything else?"_

"What did we talk about yesterday, I literally do not remember a thing-"

_"It's okay, Mystic"._

How can it be okay!?

"How did I even get you guys on Speed-Dial to begin with?"

_"Um-"_

"Do you know!?"

_"Yeah, but-"_

"But what?"

_"So don't freak out-_

_It's kinda looking like your work really **did** bring down that barrier"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up: MatPat & Saf.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp friends, I went and did it.


End file.
